


Sex Pollen

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Short & Sweet, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Nishinoya gets hit with sex pollen and decides to go with Asahi
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Kudos: 84





	Sex Pollen

Asahi was taken aback by the kiss and tried to pull away. Nishinoya, however, wasn’t giving up so easily, and he chased his neck, placing kisses along his collarbone.

“I want you to be mine. I wanna mark you and make you mine.”

Nishinoya bit at his neck, and Asahi groaned, knowing there was no way to get out of this. He growled and pulled on Nishinoya’s hair.

“If you keep this up, I might have to teach you a lesson, Nishi.”

Asahi carried him to his room and pushed the shorter against the wall.

“Nishi, you shouldn’t have done that.”

“What are you gonna do? Punish me?”

Asahi glared at him, and dropped him on the bed, before turning him over. He slapped Nishinoya’s butt, and the shorter moaned at the contact.

  
“More.”

Asahi slapped him again, and did this 8 more times, leaving Nishinoya a moaning mess. When he was done, he looked at the red handprint he left, feeling slightly bad. But that was washed away when he felt Nishinoya grind against him. 

“Give it to me. Stretch me, mess me up, cum inside, just do something!”

Asahi groaned, and pushed a finger into Nishinoya, making him moan out. 

“Oh God! More!”

Asahi fucked him with his finger, before adding a second one, making Nishinoya moan. A few minutes later, he added a third finger and heard a high-pitched moan.

“Nishi?”

He looked underneath him and saw that Nishinoya had cum on the sheets. He was shaking from the pleasure that was brought afterward.

“Naughty boy. You think you’re up for it again?”

Noya weakly nodded, and Asahi smiled, before rolling on a condom and placing himself at Noya’s entrance.

“Ready?”

“Please…”

Asahi pushed inside of him, and they both moaned. Noya pushed against him and Asahi pushed Noya into the mattress.

“Don’t you dare rile me up.”

Noya moved his head to the side, “Why?”

“Cause then I’m gonna make a mess of you.”

“I think I asked you to make a mess of me.”

Asahi groaned and he started shallowly thrusting into him, making small moans escape Nishinoya’s mouth. 

“Ah-Asahi. M-More. More, I want more.”

Asahi started going a bit rougher, and Noya made more noises that just Made Asahi go faster. He soon felt Nishinoya cum again, and he came into the condom. They were both a panting sweating mess, and Asahi pulled out, before holding Noya.

“Did I hurt you?”

Nishinoya chuckled, “Bold of you to assume we’re done.”

Asahi evilly smirked as he felt Noya sit on top of him.


End file.
